Your Wish is My Command
by Suraika
Summary: [UPDATED] Sasuke caused a serious injury to Naruto while training. Desperate to atone his actions, he should grant 5 of Naruto's possible wishes. Will Sasuke succeed being a temporary genie? [SasuNaru]
1. Plan Initiation

**A/N: **Haha! New Project! XD My first SasuNaru fic. Hope you will like this one. Even though, Sasuke is a bit OOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'll change one of the characters there. D

**Dedication:** For my beloved sempai, ELIE. Wish this whole story serve as my advance birthday present for you that will bring joy and WAFF to you. Wag ka na ulit magsasawa sa SasuNaru kundi huhuntingin kita. XP

**Your Wish is My Command**

**Chapter 1:** Atoning Solution

Sasuke didn't want this to happen. Not that he meant it or anything. It just happened. He recalled the scene in his mind. The scene where he beaten him senseless. The cause: abuse of insults in training.

There are some cases when one can tolerate insults. Especially someone as calm and cool as Sasuke. Still. He got carried away. His reason: he didn't want him to get badly injured.

Yeah. I know. It contradicts the whole happening. After all, It's up to you to believe me or not. Since that time, a huge pang of guilt would fill the very being of Sasuke whenever he would see him or whenever people would ask about what the cause is. To Sasuke's relief, his teammate devised a lame lie that seemed to get the approval of the interrogator.

His teammate never even mentions it when they are together. But when the subject began to surface, he would say that it's his fault anyway and it did give him a valuable lesson for crossing a prodigy like him. Yes. Another hard blow from the guilt department.

There are times when he would see him suffer from his injuries and would often cough out quarts of blood after a strenuous activity. What more could the Uchiha endure?

He can't stop pondering about it either. Many sleepless nights have passed and days of self-reproach came crashing down on him. It seemed like yesterday when that day happened.

_A few days ago…_

Naruto dodged Sasuke's attacks for a millionth time. Not to mention that he evaded it easily. Easily, I tell you. He hadn't yet inserted charka on his dodges. Yet alone, his speed and agility was the same as normal. Obviously, the Uchiha is going easy on him. Worse, maybe he was underestimating him.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Sasuke straighten up as he heard Naruto's exasperated call. A questioning look was pasted on his face. The kind of look that you get when you call somebody who doesn't wants to be disturbed.

"What now, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto's temper flares up at the Uchiha. Clearly, he wants to smack that look out of his face and shut his trap before he could utter his favorite nickname for him.

"Teme! What kind of attack was that! Don't tell me it's just a coincidence that you missed because it keeps on happening, baka!"

The blond boy did not notice that he was already shouting right into the Uchiha's ear. So, the Uchiha was perceptibly protecting his precious eardrum from shattering.

"Are you finished? Seriously, do you even know what kind of training this is?" the Uchiha replied, calmly.

As Sasuke anticipated, Naruto was dumbfounded by it. Was this a normal training like they always did? Of course, it was. Always the same ol' sparring training.

Naruto snorted. "Of course, I know what training it is. It's a sparring training. Like we always do, teme. Look who's the genius now."

Before Naruto knew what's going to happen, the Uchiha had already planted him with a huge lump on his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe, it's a dodging training. Kakashi told us that a few minutes ago, baka."

"I know that! I know that! Geez, what was that for? Bopping someone when they are caught off guard." The boy rubbed his throbbing bump, hoping to lessen the pain.

Sasuke sighed. "Apparently, you missed the whole point of the training. And that is to dodge attacks, dobe."

"Okay! Alright! I get it! Save me from all you lectures," He looked away, "it's just that your attacks were so… weak." Naruto replied, still fuming over his ignorance. Of course, the Uchiha was capable of showing Naruto his mistakes. And he doesn't want that.

Sasuke didn't reply. He has a reason for this. And he intended not to let the boy know. It will take a lot of his pride and dignity to be able to tell Naruto. Especially when the boy gets wrong ideas.

"Oh! I get it." It seems the boy figured it out. Maybe by Sasuke's distant look. It gave Naruto the thought that Sasuke may be contemplating on something. Naruto grinned widely. He liked it when he got an opportunity to strike.

_Please, of all the Kami-samas up there. Let his ignorant self take over. _

Sasuke silently pleaded. Promising to offer them anything they want. Now is the time for massive desperation.

"Sasuke," a nudge on his arm, "you're getting tense." A sly grin played on the boy's lips.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, having absolutely no idea what the boy has said.

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's reaction. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'll give you what you asked for."

_Give what I asked for. Wait! Did I ask for something! _Sasuke sweatdropped. He got a feeling this was not going to be good. Could this be Sasuke's fate? His destiny? His…

"Henge!"

A puff of smoke covered Naruto and a sexy being soon emerged from the smoke. A being that would make a perverted Sannin go crazy.

"Sasuke-kun," Naruto said in his seductive, girly-girl voice. "Please, fight me seriously and I'll pop like this again, ok? Sa… su… ke-kun." He gave out an air kiss for final effects.

Sasuke's eye continuously twitched at the sight before him. True. A typical guy could have a nosebleed by Naruto's perverted jutsu. Even great shinobis could fall for this one.

Better make an exception for guys like Sasuke, since all they can do in this specific situation is for their eyes to twitch. Hey. They still got those hormones, anyway. Not everyone is perfect.

Wanting to solve his eye twitching problem and to show Naruto that his jutsu is not working, he planted yet another large bump on Naruto's head. The boy quickly shifted back to normal.

Naruto writhed over his throbbing head. Does Sasuke know what his head capacity is for enduring head injuries? Sometimes, Sasuke has no sense of humor.

"Sheesh! You didn't have to do that. I just thought I'd convince you with that jutsu. Maybe you're getting all mixed up with something. So I thought I'll give you some humor."

Wrong answer for Naruto though. Another bump was on his head before he even knew it. Sasuke, on the other hand, was inwardly thanking the gods for his request. But it seems he was not thoroughly grateful since the gods put a perverted side of Naruto in the situation. He also took back his genuine bargain.

Sasuke shrugged. "What makes you think I'll get some humor from that! And the things I oath not to tell you is none of your business. So are we going to train or are you gonna flash me again with your revolting jutsu?"

An offended Naruto began to fume again. "That goes for jerks who don't appreciate art. It's a creative jutsu that used up brain cells to invent, baka."

"A perverted jutsu is a perverted jutsu. Nothing can change that, dobe."

"Teme!"

And they're off with their training.

For a few minutes, the two were lost in their training session, seriously wanting to defeat each other by dodges and counterattacks. That was until Naruto couldn't take the silence and his so-called feeble attacks from Sasuke.

"Teme! Are you underestimating me or something?"

Dodge. Counterattack punch.

"What are you talking about, dobe?"

Block. A kick from Sasuke.

"You know pretty damn well what I'm talking about!" Backflip. Then a defensive punch. "You're getting soft again."

Duck. Punch from the side. "That's because you're way too slow for me."

"Oh, really!" An annoyed Naruto tackles, "or maybe you just saw me in my jutsu." A sly grin on his face. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And insulting was Naruto's option. His objective: intimidate the Uchiha until he goes to his cocky fighting self.

"Thought that jutsu didn't work on you."

The answer he got was a forceful kick. Naruto grinned widely, pleased with himself to have constructed a nifty plan. A plan that might actually work.

A vein popped on Sasuke's temple. Did the blond boy just underestimate him for a stupid jutsu? Him. Fantasizing over perverted jutsus. I don't think so.

The Uchiha thought of a brilliant comeback. Surely, he didn't want to be a victim in this. His pride was on the line here. Witnessed by his teammate, his rival, his close friend, his… Wait. No need to get personal here. That goes for people who are expecting something. He is not going to reveal anything. Ever. Nothing. Nada. Wala. Iiya. Or in any language you want to translate nothing into.

Ok. Back to the brilliant comeback. This comeback will rock the very foundations of the world. It will dominate your every dream. A disastrous plague. A jawdropping response. And any exaggeration you want to place Uchiha Sasuke's reply. This is the moment all have been waiting for. And his reply is…

"Urusai, usuratonkachi."

_Great. Sensational. You have just told him to shut up. Perfect. Just perfect. And you call yourself a genius._

It seems the Uchiha has gone astray in his chain of thoughts for a good comebackIt seems that Sasuke's thoughts clashed into each other and for lack of anything better, he got stuck with the two-word Japanese response.Sasuke's inner demons were no help either. They always have the right to be sarcastic and to point out what a fool you really are. Regardless to say, they didn't even contribute anything.

Naruto choked on his held back laugh, enjoying the two-worded Japanese response of the great Uchiha Sasuke. This would compose a grand proof that even guys like Sasuke could be brought down by a bunch of raging hormones. A triumphant blow from Naruto.

Naruto laughed hysterically. "Oh! It looks like Mr. In-Denial has nothing more to say."

_Good. You really let the boy overwhelm you. Way to go, Uchiha._

Naruto mimicked his jutsu's voice. "Want me to massage you, Sasuke-kun?" And then he bursts into fits of laughter.

Another vein popped. _Boss! Let's shave him._

_No. That's why I'm not hitting him seriously. Remember?_

_But he's asking for it._

While Sasuke was undergoing a verbal argument with his demons, Naruto was aware that the Uchiha has popped yet another vein. Just one more insult and Sasuke will be in his aggressive, cocky self again. He will make this dodging training a sparring match. And all would be history.

"Or is Sasuke-chan chickening out on big, bad Naruto-nee-chan?" Naruto snickered at his statement. Then suddenly, he stopped. He sensed a dark aura emanating from somewhere. And it's a dangerous kind. A kind that might kill someone. Naruto turned reluctantly to Sasuke. At this point, Naruto wished that he got a better plan than this.

After what Naruto has said, the argument draws to a sudden close, passing off an inevitable verdict which sealed Naruto's fate. For yet another vein popped. Definitely, you'll know what will happen when three veins have popped. By now, the demons are celebrating their renounced victory.

Everything that followed was a blur. For Sasuke pounced on the helpless Naruto like a vicious tiger. I'm speaking metaphorically here. As if, I'll pass him as a savage beast. Nope. Never. Not in a million years. Anyway, Sasuke was on the verge of losing control. His anger took over his every sense.

He stopped when he realized the boy was already out cold. He poked his battered teammate, checking if he was still alive. After getting a positive result in his poking analysis, he panicked and dragged Naruto to the town's hospital.

Naruto spent a few days in the hospital. Tsunade told his team that he'll recover soon but his injuries will remain and there will be some signs of internal bleeding. That would explain the coughing. This news made the Uchiha worry most of the time and for the rest of the time, he dealt with his guilty conscience.

Right now, Sasuke was under the cozy shade of a tree, still reminiscing and pondering on his past actions. He glanced at Naruto who was talking animatedly with Sakura a few distances away. He can visibly see the boy's bandages. Another strike from the guilt department. He ought to do something, to atone his unforgivable sins. It will be his way of apologizing. And that is…

"Yo, Sasuke!" Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as Kakashi's face suddenly appeared in his line of sight. The Uchiha was practically out with his chain of thoughts for him not to notice Kakashi approaching.

"Ah! Sorry, Sasuke. I just came here to talk to you because you're really out of yourself lately since you had that rough training with Naruto." The jounin positioned himself beside Sasuke while reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Silence. Sasuke has no time for this.

"You know, you ought to do something rather than mope here all day."

Yup. Exactly the same thing Sasuke was thinking.

A few minutes of silence. Until Sasuke decided to break it. "Kakashi.." He didn't know where to start. He asked reservedly, "Ano.. What would you do if you were in my situation?"

"Hmm.. A simple apology would not be enough, regarding the agony he went through…"

Something faltered in Sasuke's spirit.

"Unless I do something for him. Something that will spark his interests."

A tinge of hope found its way to Sasuke's entire being. What would it be? Flowers? Chocolates? A candlelight dinner? Wait. We are talking about Naruto here. Not some fantasy from a hopelessly romantic girl. Sasuke hurriedly erased those options.

"And what would that be, Kakashi-sensei?"

_Looks like he's in a major desperation. He even became respectful._

Kakashi chuckled at his remark. It seemed like Naruto had a good impact on the Uchiha.

"Well, I would let him, you know, ask for what he wants. Maybe something he dearly likes or maybe I'll do something special. Like a day off or something. But the most unique thing I'll do for him is to become his temporary genie. The one that grants wishes. Of course, I'm suggesting the possible ones. I can't offer him the moon or Mt. Fuji and all other impossible wishes."

Sasuke considered this for a moment. His options would be the temporary genie or he'll spend his days feeling guilty about himself. Finally. He chose the genie. I mean, how bad could it be? It could just be a dozen ramen or so. But who cares? He's rich, anyway.

"Fine. I'll do it."

The jounin couldn't believe his ears. "Really? Are you serious!"

"Shockingly, I couldn't believe I even considered it."

"I'm glad I helped you somehow. Now, off you go before you change your mind."

"I can't believe I'm also saying this but thanks, Kakashi." And with renewed spirit, Sasuke departed, hoping he was doing the right thing.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's retreating figure.

_I do believe that the plan has already been put into play._

A small smile sufficed underneath his mask and he continued to read from where he had left off.

**A/N: **Love it? Hate it? Then, you should review. I didn't brainstorm and lose brain cells for this if I don't receive reviews. It will take a lot of motivation for me to start chapter 2. C'mon, people! Be considerate! XD


	2. Wish I: Go for his Pride

**A/N: **Gosh! Made it! I know. It took me decades to finish this chapter. But who could blame me? Schoolwork was a complete stressor! XC And apparently, there are some engrossing distractions. ((winks)) ;p Hope this chapter satisfies your long anticipation. XD

**Disclaimer:** Actually, if I do own Naruto then, my name should be in it – seriously speaking. XP

**Your Wish is My Command**

**Chapter 2:** The Persuasion/Grandpa's Request

"You're not serious, right?"

"I'm serious."

"Is this –"

"No."

"You can't be –"

"Yes."

"This is –"

"Believe it, dobe. Do you expect me to stand here all day trying to persuade you into this?"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. One minute, he was contemplating on how he would present his suggested apology to this overbearing blonde, which took him approximately a month of contemplation. And now, here he was, in front of a stupefied blond boy, rubbing his temples to calm himself.

"Oh?! And what would The Uchiha Sasuke, the ladies' man, men's man, man about town, benefit being my genie?"

Naruto asked - trying to be skeptical, that is. Those pride issues haven't escaped him just yet, but Sasuke being his temporary genie? That has to be something. Who would have thought that the plan might actually work? By now, the boy was drifting off towards roguish thoughts, gazing intensely at the said Uchiha.

For some reason, the Uchiha didn't know if the kitsune before him is the real one or not. It is clear that our beloved Uchiha Sasuke is a certified man candy, but who would expect that his teammate would act as one of his rabid fan girls. He shook his head. He must be dreaming. Though the idea somewhat brought his lips to form an amused smirk.

As if by inclination, Naruto paused, cleared his throat and averted his gaze elsewhere, embarrassed by his lack of self-control.

Nonetheless, the Uchiha took this opportunity to clarify his notion.

"First of all, I am not a genie. Genies are slaves that grant any of its master's three dumb wishes. And I am in no position to grant any of your own stupid ones. So there's nothing to be enthusiastic about. Secondly, let's just say, I'm a wealthy wish fulfiller who took pity on your petty existence and was driven by conscience to be charitable to your kind. Lastly, I don't intend on wasting my time trying to convince you to accept my humble offer. At least, my conscience is clear. It's a take it or leave it basis, dobe. So, do you accept or not?"

For a moment, Naruto didn't know if Sasuke's long speech was his way of desperate convincing or simply, insulting him. Since, one of Sasuke's superiority talks was putting intimidation on his every word, one might eventually be exasperated to the point of starting a comeback riposte. Be it in a sense of humiliation and embarrassment. Uchiha Sasuke HAS to pay!

"So, about my infinite wishes?"

Naruto countered mockingly. If he was going to have this opportunity to his advantage, he might as well enjoy it. Besides, who forced him to approve of this?

Sasuke was battling down an upcoming temper. Surely this is what the blonde wants: to lose his cool and use vicious means of physical force sponsored by killer outbursts.

_Calm down, Sasuke. You don't want another load of bankruptcy and guilt. Especially to this ramen machine! Just get this over and done with._

"Don't you even think that I will sink to your level just to fulfill your senseless wishes?" Sasuke replied calmly, trying hard to compose himself.

Naruto grinned. "Well, we can make it possible. Besides, who said that he's not a genie who grants three of his master's wishes? Does that mean I got unlimited wishes?"

Sasuke glared at the kitsune's smug look. "Okay! I give up." He shrugged and pretends to walk away. He will let the blonde taste his own medicine.

_One.. Two.. Three.._

"Sasuke!"

He smirked inwardly and faced the boy. His eyebrow arched.

"How about a hundred?" With an appealing, cerulean orbs that pleads in a cute –no, attractive manner.

Sasuke was taken aback. He suddenly got this urge to be lost on those alluring eyes. But that might actually lead to –

He mentally smacks himself. _Would you get a grip, Sasuke?! No time for gawking at somebody's feature._

He shifted his gaze away from those orbs while suppressing a warm sensation that threatens to dominate his cheeks. "I think I'll –"

"How about fifty?"

"…."

"Twenty?"

"…."

"Ten?!" Naruto exclaimed desperately.

"I already told you that I –"

"Yosh! Five, it is then." He said as he thrust a sheet of paper to the Uchiha and then whoops around like a loose dog.

The stunned Uchiha was left with a quivering stare at the hyperactive youth. Naruto's abrupt change of attitude perplexed the genius. Statistics says that a genius devoid of emotions usually ends up mystified by the unfathomability of human emotions.

Sasuke shrugged the thought off. It's definitely normal to admire someone's appearance once in a while, right? He's still human, anyway. Dismissing the thought completely, he directed his attention unto the list the boy gave him.

It read:

'_Sasuke's Wish Fulfilling Tasks'_

_1. Concluding Secret_

_2. Yummy Worms_

_3. Blossoming Cherry_

_4. Ultimate Prank_

_5. Grandpa's Request_

He regarded the list thoroughly. Most of the items listed were utter nonsense and requires a lot of questioning to do. Surely there's something fishy about this.

"Wait. Yummy Worms? Don't tell me you're in the middle of a monetary crisis."

"What?!" Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Oh! Disgusting as it sounds, it is my favorite! You'll see." The boy gave him a grin that brought shivers down his spine. He's got a bad feeling about this. Since when did the boy take interest on dubious, exotic cuisine instead of his cherished ramen?

"Five wishes… You really assume that I will approve of this?!"

Naruto pouted at him. "Well, you're quite predictable. And it also took me a night's sleep just to think of those titles."

"And what if I don't?" Sasuke dared.

Now, it's Naruto's turn to be battling a rising temper. He will certainly convince Sasuke to take this. He will make this plan work. He will conquer all odds. He will –

"Ugh! Ah! Itai! Ow!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Clutching his stomach, Naruto put on his acting skill as he yelled in pain. "Ahhhhh! The PAIN!"

He coughs and placed his hand over his head in a distressed manner. "The A-GO-NY!" He peeks over to the Uchiha to confirm if his acting was working.

Sasuke choked down a laugh. Clearly, you don't have to be so smart to figure out that this was an act. Take note, the kitsune is as good as new. Since a month has taken the Uchiha to atone himself, Naruto recovered from his rough assault. Still, the boy insists that he can still feel muscle pains and a stinging pain in his stomach. Another one of his feeble excuse, the Uchiha thought.

Sasuke sighed and smirked. "I guess it can't be helped. I accept."

"Really?! Yatta!" While putting his arm around the Uchiha's shoulder. "I know you can't resist me."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Obviously you're gonna wind up acting again. And I'll appreciate it if you stop touching me since I saved you from a melodramatic disorder called dramatics."

"Sheesh, Sasuke! You should get yourself checked up. And it's what they always say: a quick temper is a sign of nutrition deficiencies. No wonder you're so...radiant."

"And that leads us where?"

"Patience, Sasuke. We'll start with my wish list momentarily."

"How do we start with this list?"

"We'll start from the bottom to the top."

Sasuke looked at the list again and frowned. "'Grandpa's Request?' I thought you don't have relatives?"

"C'mon. It doesn't necessarily mean that he's related to me."

"Are you gonna fill me in, dobe?"

"Yup, after I teach you a jutsu that goes with it." Naruto said slyly.

"Jutsu?"

* * *

"No way!"

Sasuke gaped as he took on his surroundings. Naruto's GOT to be kidding. I mean. How could an Uchiha like him go into this sort of place? Not that it's a taboo to be here since you'll need to come here once in a while. But it's wrong. It's not on his status to be here. Specifically no one on his right mind might actually go to THIS place.

With the exception of Jiraiya and any other perverted shinobis, nobody would even consider the thought of going here OFTEN. Before I stock you with sensual possibilities, the location I was referring to was no other than a shop for underclothing.

The prodigy was greatly aware that it's with great necessity that everyone SHOULD own any kind of undergarment. Unless you want to go out in public, having a feeling of… incompleteness. What the Uchiha couldn't perceive is to why there is a need for them to be here. Probably the blonde was broke and doesn't have the cash to buy himself a pair of boxers or something.

Whatever the reason is, he couldn't help but to turn to the kitsune for reassurance. And to his utter dismay, he received a stupid, huge grin of his that no other man can beat. When did browsing for undergarments make him uneasy?

"Yup, this is it," was Naruto's reply, as if reading the Uchiha's thoughts.

"Explain to me one thing. Did Jiraiya have you into this?"

Naruto tittered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know you're psychic."

Sasuke rolled his eye. "I knew it. Since you're gullible enough to fall for it."

The kitsune scowled at him. "It's not that I fell for it. Ero-sennin started to have this idea of putting up a shop to promote Icha Icha Paradise. And the shop he thought about was underwear because… I don't know… I guess he likes underwear – a lot. To advertise his shop, he's going to hold a fashion show for… you know… the garments. So, he asked everyone willing to be a model. Unfortunately, everyone turned it down. So.. well, since he's my shishou, he made a deal with me that I model his products in exchange for cool, new jutsus. I don't have much choice."

"And you purposely dragged me into this?!" Sasuke snapped indignantly.

The blonde shrugged smugly. "Not really. Your timing was good enough."

"Is that so?!" Simultaneous veins popped at the Uchiha's head. "And what the hell do you call that mob right outside the store?!"

Oh. I forgot to tell you. The store was surrounded with a variety of fans, known shinobis, ad agencies, hopeless wannabes, the media, spectators, villagers, old, young, men, women, boy, girl, gender-confused, mentally challenged and any collection of society you could think of. Chatters of unsuppressed excitement, squeals of anticipating fangirls, schmooze of the said event, persistent calls of peddlers, urgent reports from stern news reporters, continuous bicker of the mentally challenged considering the shop's tangibility: whether it's an ice cream shop or a candy store, groans and protests of the event's massive audience, and the thunderous roar of aircrafts in the distance filled the air of the whole vicinity. Something Sasuke found to his annoyance.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Sasuke," Naruto snorted, "they come to see the show, of course."

But the sight of an enraged, oblivious Uchiha was not to be crossed with – yet again, for this matter or he'll end up having another round of hospital bills and body pains. Not a good idea the second time around. Instead, he resorted to stack the prodigy with the event's proceedings.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen the show's poster around town." He pulled out a folded glossy paper in his pocket and with a smirk, handed it to the fuming Uchiha.

The next thing our prodigy saw was so traumatizing that he himself was lost for words. He was totally duped, duped by an overbearing blonde. Why? Of all the blondes out there, why should it be him? Why?

"My… virility… is ruined…" He stared blankly at the poster as if he tasted Lee's favored curry. Nothing but an indescribable shock was plastered on his usually calm face, frozen solid on the spot.

"Be thankful it's still attached to you, teme." The kitsune scoffed at the mere remark of his teammate. It couldn't be that bad. He already showed up like that countless of times in front of anybody, especially the perverted hermit. But the mere sight of a deeply disturbed Uchiha with an unusual shock expression forces the blonde to be more compassionate.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. You even mastered it on your first try. Believe it or not, it took me three days just to perfect that jutsu. Konohamaru even had to go to the women's bathhouse just to make it right." Naruto snickered at his sudden recollection of his kohai's attempt of his jutsu. Not a pretty sight, mind you. "And," he inched closer at the Uchiha with smugly squinted eyes and slyly whispered, "I didn't know you're perverted than I am."

A sudden blast of warm breath penetrated through the thick ice foundation of the frozen Uchiha, tickling his ear. The breath intrusion somewhat triggered something within the prodigy causing him to come back to his senses and miraculously rocketed him 5 feet away from the blonde, flustered and out of breath.

_Is my breath really that powerful?!_

Naruto thought as a lone bead of sweat slid down his arched brow.

"Because you keep on pestering me to try it, usaratonkachi!"

"Don't tell me you're chickening out for some stunning jutsu. It's your fault for not asking the details of my wish titles and you willingly agreed already. It's like what they always say. Do not judge a book by its cover because it's not a book, teme!"

_Technically correct though._

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto continued to deliver his encouragement.

"Sheesh! It's only a few skimpy clothes and a little bit of skin but nothing too flashy or daring that could further endanger your "virility". From now on, swallow up your pride and be a man for once in a while."

_That goes for someone who deliberately reveals his pride._

The Uchiha couldn't help a few irritated twitches to dominate his facial features.

"Don't worry; you will not die for wearing corsets and some kinky stuff. And I'll be your emotional support since we're tackling this together. So…"

The blonde pointed a finger at the prodigy with determined look on his eyes.

"Genie! I wish for you to accompany me to make this show a success."

Sasuke was taken aback. _So this whole genie solution is my only option, huh?! _He matched the kitsune's unwavering look and smirked.

_Can't be helped. I gave him my word already._

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, will hold true to his word," he curtsied in a princely manner and continued," Your wish is my command, master."

_I did it! I can't believe I did it!_

He lowered down his hand and prevented a film of liquid to form at his cerulean eyes. Instead, gave the Uchiha a nod and a smile. "Let's do our best, Sasuke."

"Okay! With all this sorted out, let's get down to business before our mob-like audience ransack us. Better put these on, you two," chirped a silver haired jounin while obliviously blowing down a whole drama mood between the two by appearing out of nowhere and handing them their costumes.

Sasuke was first to recover by the abrupt apparition of their sensei. "Kakashi! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" while pointing an accused finger at the said jounin.

"How rude. I'm the show's manager. Any die hard fan of the book would never miss the chance to manage such an extraordinary event. Oh, the cleverness of Jiraiya-sama!," the jounin paused as he started to become teary-eyed, earning him weirded out smile from his students. "Well enough about that, hurry and transform now before we get mobbed."

And urge the two to their dressing rooms.

For a moment there, the kitsune flashed a knowing grin at Kakashi and receiving a wink in return as the door closed behind the blonde.

_Plan experimentation complete, huh.._

The jounin smirked and opted to calm their anticipating audience.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

****A/N:** Safe! Chapter 2 is already done, baby! For all those nagging feeling that I felt for the pass few months has already subsided. teary-eyed Although, this chapter seem to be a little bit sappy and OOC for me, especially Sasuke. O.O Mah, whatever. At least, I'm done. 

For those who don't get what jutsu Naruto taught Sasuke was actually his Sexy no Jutsu. Well, it's for the show obviously. Since there are no female models to model, so the jutsu's needed to attract male audience, just so you know. Pretty cool, huh?!

I want to take thank my beta, ELIE, for having the time to edit my work. You rock my socks, senpai! XD Sorry for those who were caught in anxiety for waiting my chapter update, especially TL over there ((sees TL drowning with tears, sweatdrops)). Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated. Need another round of coaxing for me to formulate chapter 3. See you, guys!


End file.
